Standard Procedure
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Fem!Junjie (Dominant China) and Fem!Yao (Submissive China) let off some steam after a long day. Genderbent Sleepoverse, China Selfcest


Junjie drove just over the speed limit all the way home. She was overreacting, like always, but she couldn't help it. Yao was at home alone, having skipped band practice for whatever reason she came up with, and of course they wouldn't let Junjie go home as well. Junjie wanted to throw her mallets down and scream, "My sister is depressed!" but she knew it would do no good. People nowadays didn't realize how serious depression was, that if a depressed person was left alone for too long…especially one as delicate as Yao…

Junjie all but sprinted into the house. She knew Yao wouldn't answer if she called, so she just headed up to their room. It was dark, and a lump under the bed covers signified Yao was sleeping. Typical of Yao; she had been sleeping a lot lately, and Junjie didn't doubt it was because of her medical condition. Junjie stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed as well, feeling the need for a rest after the long band practice. She cuddled up to Yao, wrapping an arm around her and smiling as Yao stirred.

"Junjie?" Yao murmured, turning around and snuggling close.

Junjie hummed, squeezing her sister tightly. She loved moments like this, when their parents were gone on a business trip and they were all alone. She started to drift into a light sleep, until she felt something warm and wet on her chest. She looked down and chuckled, watching Yao lick and suck on her skin.

"Yao," Junjie cooed, "I'm all gross, don't lick me."

Yao ignored Junjie and continued, this time grabbing Junjie's sports bra and pulling it up a little.

"Yaaoo," Junjie whined, chuckling. However, she let Yao expose one of her breasts and drag her tongue over it. She sucked on the nipple, making Junjie's stomach fill with butterflies.

Junjie closed her eyes, her hand finding Yao's hair and petting it while Yao sucked. Yao's mouth was gentle, like everything else about her. She suckled like an infant, and Junjie again started to relax before Yao moved on. She moved a hand to Junjie's side and stroked it, pressing down and squeezing the flesh softly.

"Junjie," Yao whispered against her sister's breast, "I want you."

Junjie smiled and kissed Yao's hair, then rolled over on top of Yao, making her giggle. Junjie reached over the side of the bed and felt around under it for the shoe box with their basic necessities. She grabbed the lube and strap-on, then rolled back over, placing the items on the pillow.

Yao pulled her shirt off, and Junjie dove in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other's, lovingly at first. Oh, every kiss between them was heavenly. They had been kissing since pre-school, and what had started out as platonic had grown into something much, much more. Now, when Junjie kissed Yao's lips, she felt everything from bliss, relaxation, desire, and always, love.

This kiss soon became more than just loving, and Yao opened her mouth to let Junjie in. Junjie slipped her tongue past Yao's lips and rubbed, slid and brushed over every part of Yao's mouth she could reach, marking the territory as her own.

Yao's hands snuck under Junjie's bra and squeezed her breasts, enticing a small moan from Junjie's busy mouth. Yao's legs spread apart, and Junjie's hips moved between them, grinding gently at first. The movements grew rough, and Junjie humped and ground against the other almost desperately, causing Yao to gasp and move her arms to wrap around Junjie's shoulders.

Yao's pants were in the way, and Junjie pulled away so she could remove them. She chuckled, poking the damp spot in Yao's panties. "You're all wet," she said, "Did I turn you on?"

Yao nodded, giggling softly. Junjie pulled Yao's panties off now and ran her thumb lightly up her wetness. Yao let out a light gasp, and Junjie dove in between her legs, wanting more of Yao's pretty voice. She sucked and kissed Yao's vagina for a few seconds before drawing her tongue up her length.

"Oh!" Yao squeaked, "Junjie!" She grabbed Junjie's hair, pulling it a little. Junjie didn't mind, however, and even enjoyed the pain because it meant Yao was really enjoying herself. She pressed her tongue between Yao's labia, keeping it there for a second and then slowly dragging it up. She did this three times, and each time Yao let out a long, high-pitched moan.

Junjie loved to give Yao cunnilingus. While it didn't give her direct physical pleasure, there was almost nothing she loved more than Yao's sounds when receiving oral stimulation. Yes, Yao's screams and cries were beautiful when they actually had sex, but Junjie could not fathom a sound more pleasurable than the long, breathy moans and soughs slipping from Yao's mouth as Junjie worked her tongue between her legs. Junjie loved Yao's fingers digging in her hair, and loved Yao's hands pulling her head between those beautiful legs in desperation for more. Yao's physical pleasure was a direct source of mental and emotional pleasure for Junjie.

Junjie sped up her movements, and pushed her tongue with more force against Yao's vagina, and soon Yao's legs were jerking, letting Junjie know she was close to orgasm. Yao's moans became cries and she arched her back. Junjie rubbed harder than ever, and Yao finally went over the edge, her legs extending into the air and shivering a little with ecstasy.

Junjie smiled up at Yao, and Yao gave a tired smile back, her legs falling onto the bed. Junjie sat up and moved forward to straddle her sister's waist. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" she asked, running her fingers lightly over Yao's breast.

Yao nodded, smiling happily. Junjie loved that smile; she didn't see it often enough. "I'll tell you again," Junjie said, reaching under Yao to unhook her bra, "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of girls."

Yao giggled, a blush coming to her cheeks. Junjie slipped the bra off the other's body and threw it over the bed. Yao eyed Junjie's bra, and Junjie sighed and stopped what she was doing to take it off. Yao then smiled and reached up to squeeze Junjie's breasts. Junjie did the same to Yao, taking her smaller, cuter lumps into her hands and squeezing them gently. She wanted to play with Yao's nipples, but Yao didn't like a whole lot of nipple stimulation, so instead she bent down and took one into her mouth, loosely sucking on it.

Yao pet Junjie's head as she sucked, humming softly. Junjie moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, and massaged the abandoned breast with her hand. Yao's breasts were beautiful, though Yao didn't think so. They were a mere B 34 cup size, and while that was small compared to Junjie's medium B 38, Junjie absolutely adored them. They were perky, and round even when she wasn't wearing a bra. Yao thought they pointed too much and weren't big enough; that was only because Junjie's breasts were a little bigger and she always compared herself to others. Junjie made sure to let Yao know whenever she could how beautiful she thought Yao was, and though Yao didn't always believe it, it helped a little.

"Junjie," Yao murmured, "I'm ready to go on now."

Junjie pulled away now, smiling down at her sister. "You ready to be fucked?" she asked. Yao nodded, and Junjie could almost see her arousal at those words. Yao didn't like cussing; except in bed.

Junjie got the lube and spread a little on two of her fingers, then moved down between Yao's legs again. Yao spread them apart, and Junjie placed her fingers at her opening, slowly moving them inside. She moved them slowly at first, then sped up, pulling her fingers out an inch and thrusting them back in. She usually did this, thrusting in small increments with her fingers before using the strap-on. While Yao said she could take it, Junjie always wanted to ease into things.

Yao bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a small moan. Junjie spread her fingers apart, preparing the other for the dildo. She watched Yao's face hungrily, and licked her lips as she grew impatient to continue. Finally she pulled her fingers out and grabbed the strap-on. It was pink and smooth, just to Yao's liking. It expanded and curved upward at the end, making it a lot better than an actual penis in Yao's opinion. It also had clitoris stimulators for both Junjie and Yao, and it vibrated. They had gotten this gem in a sex store in New York City while their parents were at a meeting there a year earlier, and had been using it as their main toy since.

Junjie pulled off her panties and put the toy on. Yao watched eagerly as Junjie applied lube, her eyes widening in arousal as Junjie gave her a rather predatory glance. Junjie chuckled and held Yao's legs up and apart, then looked at Yao before sliding the dildo into her. Yao made a breathy, high-pitched noise as she was filled, and Junjie paused once she was all the way in. Yao nodded to her, and she again started a slow pace of small movements, not wanting to overwhelm the other.

Yao closed her eyes and tilted her head back, and Junjie changed the position a little. She let go of Yao's legs and leaned forward, holding herself up with her elbows on either side of Yao. She kissed Yao's neck and sped up a little, keeping her movements short and rough. Yao cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Junjie's neck and shoulders to hold on.

Reaching back, Junjie turned on the vibrator. She felt her own body fill with stinging pleasure as the toy pressed between her labia, and she spread her legs apart while she thrust. Yao's breath was heavy and hot on Junjie's neck, and desperate moans and cries left her pretty mouth. As they continued, Junjie's thrusts grew longer and rougher, until Yao was all but screaming her name.

"Junjie!" Yao cried, "Junjie, oh!"

Junjie sucked and bit Yao's neck, half of her enjoyment coming from the vibrator and half from Yao. The way her legs spread apart, the way her back arched, her head pressing into the pillow, the way Junjie's name sounded when screamed by that beautiful voice, the pink and red color her cheeks turned; it all was too much for her to take in at once.

Yao started to peak for the second time, and as her voice rose to its loudest, Junjie couldn't help but cry out as well. "Yao," she gasped, "Yao! Ah!" She also reached her orgasm, just after Yao. She pressed her face into Yao's neck and cried out in ecstasy, thrusting a few more times before it was over and they were both left gasping, their legs jerking as the clitoris stimulators ran.

Junjie turned off the vibrator and pulled out, quickly unbuckling the strap-on and collapsing on top of her sister. She felt Yao's heart beating as frantically as her own, and she kissed the other's damp shoulder lovingly.

"I love you," she breathed against Yao's skin, "I love you so much."

Yao wrapped her arms around Junjie. "I love you too," she said, "You're perfect."

Junjie closed her eyes, exhaustion finally coming upon her. She had had a long day. All she needed was to lay against her sister's bare skin and get away from the rest of the world. She started to drift to sleep like that, feeling as though nothing could be better. Then she heard Yao quietly whisper:

"Can we go again?"


End file.
